


Kiss Me (Under the Light of a Thousand Stars)

by YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pensieves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Switching, Traducción autorizada, Un poco de angst pero no demasiado, healing/recovery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder/pseuds/YouKnowMyCoffeeOrder
Summary: Harry rescata a Draco Malfoy de Azkaban, donde estuvo preso durante tres años después de la guerra. Draco no es como Harry lo recuerda, pues Azkaban deja su huella hasta en el más fuerte de los magos. Sin memoria de quien era o de como llego al cuidado de Harry, Draco necesita su ayuda si es que tiene alguna esperanza de recuperarse totalmente. Sin embargo, Harry tiene sus propios demonios con que luchar, y aunado a salvar a Draco, Harry también debe descubrir la forma de encontrarse a sí mismo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me (Under the Light of a Thousand Stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175186) by [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao), [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/pseuds/Sophie_French). 



> TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FANFIC DE SOPHIE FRENCH.  
> El titulo de la historia viene de la cancion de Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud"

**PARTE 1 – OTOÑO**

 

_"El sufrir es muy largo y no puede dividirse por los estaciones del año._

_Sólo nos es posible señalar su presencia y advertir su retorno._

_Para nosotros el tiempo no avanza: gira. Parece formar un círculo alrededor de este eje: el dolor. "_

_―_ _Oscar Wilde, De Profundis_

 

 

**CAPITULO UNO**

 

**DRACO**

**I**

_De Septiembre a Diciembre del 2002_

Encuentro demasiado confort en la rutina que ha sido mi vida durante tanto tiempo que no podría recordar con precisión cuando llegue aquí si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi risa resuena en mi mente, incluso en mis propios oídos. Sin embargo, no hay nada divertido en ella y lo sé.

Abro los ojos hacia el mismo sucio y gris techo todas las mañanas y permanezco así durante horas, acostado en mi estrecha cama, con las manos bajo mi cabeza, dejando que mis ojos se pierdan en cada grieta y línea entre la irregular superficie, dejando que aquellas cosas me cuenten las historias de los que habían estado aquí antes que yo. Conozco tan bien esos patrones que podría dibujarlos de memoria.

Algunas veces lo hago. Cuando logro encontrarme con algún arrugado pedazo de papel que seguramente cayo del bolsillo de uno de los guardias, me tomo mi tiempo reparándolo, me aseguro de aplanar cada una de las puntas del papel hasta que luce casi como nuevo. Después de hacer aquello, lo oculto en una pequeña hendidura en la pared detrás de la cama, siendo muy cuidadoso de no estropearlo. Es demasiado valioso para mí y no quiero correr el riesgo de perderlo o dañarlo. Lo dejo ahí y espero con entusiasmo al día siguiente para sacarlo nuevamente. La anticipación de aquello hace que sea difícil para mí el poder dormir esa noche. Cuando por fin llega la mañana, me levanto muy lentamente. Mis manos casi tiemblan de la expectación ante la idea de tener algo interesante que hacer ese día, tengo que prepararme y no precipitarme detrás de la cama antes de que todos seamos revisados.

Primero tengo que levantarme. Una vez más trato de no apresurar las cosas, no estoy dispuesto a arruinar el momento. Mis movimientos son lentos y precisos. Primero dejo que mi pie izquierdo toque el suelo, en el mismo punto exacto. Puedo sentir cada uno de los baches bajo la planta de mis pies. Hay un enorme bache bajo mi talón izquierdo, más lejos, en la base de los dedos hay una serie de tres más pequeños que se ajustan perfectamente a la planta de mi pie. A continuación, sigo con mi pie derecho y lo coloco justo a un lado del otro pie, una vez más siento la familiar superficie rugosa debajo. Al mismo tiempo, levanto la parte superior de mi cuerpo por lo que ahora estoy en una posición sentada.

Después espero un minuto antes de levantarme al fin. Doy tres pasos (pie izquierdo, pie derecho y pie izquierdo de nuevo) para llegar al lavabo. Abro el grifo con la mano izquierda y cuento hasta trece hasta que el agua empieza a caer a raudales, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la raquítica tubería inunda mis oídos. Cuento de nuevo, esta vez hasta ocho, mientras el agua comienza a cambiar de color café a amarillo, hasta que finalmente se torna más o menos a un color apetecible. No es un color claro, sin embargo. Pero es lo suficientemente bueno. Me salpico la cara dos veces, y la frialdad del agua me ayuda a aclarar mi mente. O eso es lo que me digo. Tomo la toalla color café que esta de lado derecho del lavabo, es tan áspera que podría sostenerse por sí sola – ya lo intente una vez y pase días contando el tiempo en que podía estar de pie antes de caerse a un lado–. Mi record personal es de dos mil cincuenta y ocho segundos. Me limpio la cara con ella y al mismo tiempo siento mis manos temblorosas a la espera de hacerlo de nuevo, de alguna manera se siente casi tan bien como cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no es el momento, todavía no. Tengo que tender mi cama. Primero acomodo la gris –manchada– sabana ajustable, a continuación sigo con la sabana plana y finalizo con la cobija color café. Con mucho cuidado acomodo todo junto en la cama, concentrándome para asegurarme de que cada pieza de tela esta adecuadamente en su lugar, desde la punta de la cama hasta el final. Puedo sentir el movimiento de mis cejas mientras lo hago todo, hasta que por fin me las arreglo para que todo quede perfecto.

Rápidamente deslizo mis dedos por encima de la ranura a un lado de la cama, para recuperar aquel precioso papel, cuando lo hago me le quedo mirando durante mucho tiempo. Dos de sus lados están bien rectos, mientras que los otros no lo son. Se ha roto en alguna parte. Lo acaricio con absoluto respeto, disfrutando de su suavidad. Se siente como seda bajo mis dedos. Finalmente lo pongo en la parte superior del colchón.

Voy hacia mi otro escondite secreto, el que está detrás del asiento del inodoro y tomo un pequeño y roto lápiz que aproximadamente mire poco menos de una pulgada. Lo sostengo con fuerza entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice, soy muy cuidadoso de no dejarlo caer. Entonces con mucha delicadeza lo coloco sobre el pedazo de papel mientras yo me pongo de rodillas en el suelo. Cierro los ojos para contener la emoción y me obligo a contar hasta veinte antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Es el momento que he estado esperando, por fin está aquí frente a mí. Tomo el pedazo de lápiz de nuevo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, lentamente lo llevo hasta el papel.

Oigo el sonido de un clic a mi izquierda, pero decido ignorarlo. Puede esperar. Tengo cosas que hacer. Otro sonido es seguido por un par de pasos acercándose, mi garganta hace un ruido en señal de molestia. No, no ahora. Estoy ocupado. Pero a ellos no les importa eso. Ellos entran y toman mi brazo izquierdo lastimándome, yo entro en pánico pues siento como el lápiz se escapa de mis dedos. ¡No! Trato de decir, pero el sonido de mi voz se mantiene atrapado en mi garganta. No he hablado ni dicho alguna palabra durante meses. Me las arreglo para tomar el trozo de papel con la mano derecha antes de que me lo quiten y lo sostengo fuerte entre mi puño cerrado ¡Oh no! ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaron tener ese momento de diversión? ¿Acaso he molestado a alguien? ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí?

Me tropiezo en un intento de soltarme de su agarre, empujándome lejos de los barrotes, peleando con todas mis fuerzas para que me dejen. ¡No! ¡No me saquen de aquí! ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? Escucho a uno de los guardias hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera.

— ¡Malditos bastardos! Tratamos de liberarlos y no nos lo dejan fácil.

¿Libre? ¡Yo no quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡No pueden sacarme de aquí! ¡No puedo salir de aquí! ¡Quiero quedarme en mi estrecha cama, con mi cobija café, mi lavabo y su áspera toalla, con el techo lleno de grietas y el frio piso lleno de baches! ¡Solo eso! ¡No quiero salir, no! ¡Por favor, no me saquen de aquí!

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar sin control y creo que ellos están empezando a desesperarse de verdad. Puedo sentirlo.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué nos molestamos con escoria como esta. Deberían dejar que se pudran aquí adentro.

Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Oh Merlín, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Por favor, déjenme aquí! Siento algo húmedo contra mis mejillas y me toma un segundo el darme cuenta de que son lágrimas. No he sentido algo así en años. Giro la cabeza tan rápido que puedo escuchar el sonido que hace mi cuello, me siento un poco mareado, pero quiero mirar una vez más a mi hogar. Lo miro mientras lloro, tratando desesperadamente de memorizar cada cosa en él, pero pronto me alejan y todo ha terminado.

Dejo de pelear. Dejo de llorar y obedientemente voy hacia donde ellos me lleven. Me arrastran tomándome de los brazos y mis pies descalzos sienten cada golpe y raspadura contra el duro suelo, pero no me importa. Me pierdo dentro de mí, pongo mi mente en blanco y tanto de enterrar mi alma profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente se detienen, me encuentro empujado dentro de una habitación bien iluminada, con desnudas y blancas paredes, una mesa y dos sillas de manera en ambos lados de ella. Me obligan a sentarme en una de ella y se quedan detrás de mí, mientras yo miro al techo tratando de no entrar en pánico. Estar aquí es peligroso. No conozco este lugar. Quiero volver. ¡Por favor, llévenme de vuelta! Pero ya es muy tarde. Me hundo en el asiento, llevo mis rodillas al pecho y trato de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ellas. Tal vez si me hago pequeño nadie me va a ver. Escucho un sonido silbante y de pronto alguien aparece de la nada frente a mí. La sorpresa de aquello se lleva todo el pánico que había en mi sistema y de pronto es sustituido por curiosidad. Lo miro.

Lo primero que noto son sus ojos. Verde brillante. Ocultos en enormes y redondas gafas. Después miro su cabello. Negro y un desastre. Su rostro es duro, sus labios son delgados y a los costados está apretando los puños.

Se queda quieto un momento y yo me temo que ha sido petrificado. Pero entonces le tiembla la barbilla. Sus ojos buscan los míos y yo lo miro también. Sus ojos se ven acuosos y rojos alrededor de aquel verde de sus pupilas, como si acabara de pasar horas bajo el agua. El me mira una última vez y desaparece con otro sonido.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a moverme lentamente de atrás hacia adelante, balanceándome, deseando alejarme del mundo exterior.

Quiero volver a mi celda.

Hay otro sonido y creo por un segundo que él está de vuelta, pero no es así. Es una mujer con ropas largas, ella está sosteniendo un palo en su mano. Ella lo mueve sobre mí y murmura algo así como _"Dormiscere"_ y siento como una cálida energía se hunde sobre mí, envolviendo todo mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve negro.

 

**II**

Abro y cierro los ojos. Un parpado, luego el otro, muy lentamente. Lo intento de nuevo, pero no importa lo lento que pueda forzarlos a estar abiertos, lo que miro definitivamente no es el techo gris de mi celda. Este es tan blanco y suave que casi duele al mirarlo. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, esta vez cuento hasta tres, tomo una respiración profunda y los abro de nuevo. Nope. Definitivamente no es el techo de mi celda.

¿Y que se supone que es esta cosa blanda en la que estoy acostado? Esta no es mi cama, lo sé. ¿Done están mis manchadas sabanas grises? ¿Dónde está mi cobija café? ¿Y que es este lugar? No hay ni un solo sonido, ni un solo ruido, ni fuertes pisadas, no hay llanto, no hay susurros… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera tan rápido que temo que mi corazón vaya a explotar. Mi respiración es pausada y desigual, mi garganta se contrae y sé que pronto no seré capaz de respirar correctamente, sé que voy a morir y yo–

Él está de pie justo frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes y cabello desordenado. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta. Siento una suave presión en mi pecho. Él pone su mano en mi pecho y comienza a frotarlo de manera circular. ¿Qué está haciendo? Mi cuerpo se relaja y me obligo a respirar más lentamente.

Me mira, su mirada es intensa y esta vez, sus ojos verdes ya no se ven acuosos ni rojos. Son determinados. Él abre la boca para hablar.

— Malfoy…

Arrugo la frente. El nombre me suena. No tengo tiempo para pensar en ello, debido a que continua hablando— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. —Sus manos se presionan aún más en mi pecho mientras habla. Lo miro. No lo entiendo.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? Yo no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie; ¿Acaso es por eso que me han echado? Es entonces cuando el pánico vuelve a mí. Como un monstruo lleno de poderosa rabia, recorre mi cuerpo y lo hace estremecer. Estoy asustado. Cagado de miedo. No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que irme. Trato de levantarme, pero él no me deja. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Lo escucho hablar mientras mueve ese palo que tiene en la mano, y yo entro aún más en pánico. ¡NO! Pero antes de que pueda moverme de nuevo, todo se vuelve negro.

 

**III**

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, no necesito tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de que ya no estoy en mi celda. Recuerdo al chico de cabello desordenado y trato de no entrar en pánico de nuevo. Nada bueno saldría de eso. Así que hago lo que se hacer mejor. Me aferro a las pequeñas cosas. El techo color blanco. La suave ropa de cama bajo mis dedos. No, sin duda este no es mi hogar, pero no es tan extraño como lo era antes. Es casi familiar.

Tomo una respiración profunda y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, adaptándome a mi nuevo entorno.

El lugar es enorme. Y verde. Verde oscuro. Es un color agradable. Muy diferente a gris y café, pero agradable. Hay una silla de madera en una esquina y una puerta cerrada frente a la cama. Al final de la cama hay una especie de caja rectangular, tal vez un viejo baúl.

Cierro los ojos, cuento hasta doscientos setenta y tres y decido que ya es seguro girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Este lado es diferente. Hay un gran agujero en la pared. Una ventana. No tiene barrotes y una luz brillante se asoma a través de ella, lo cual me hace entrecerrar un poco los ojos. En el lado izquierdo de la ventana hay una puerta y está abierta.

Dejo que mis ojos se pierdan de nuevo en el blanco del techo.

Eso es todo.

No voy a volver ahí nunca más. No se cómo lo sé, pero de alguna manera lo hago. Silenciosas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Cierro los ojos y hago que todo se vuelva oscuridad nuevamente.

 

**IV**

Él regresa de nuevo a mi lado, sostiene una bandeja con un montón de cosas dentro. Es muy colorida. Eso es lo que me llama la atención en primer momento. ¡Todos esos colores!

La comida ahí también tiene muchos colores, principalmente variaciones de gris y café. Ahora puedo darme cuenta de cuan incolora era mi vida.

Pone la bandeja en la mesita de noche mientras yo lo sigo con la mirada.

— ¿Tienes hambre?, —El pregunta, su voz es muy suave a mi alrededor. Hay algo en él que me fascina. No sé por qué; él no parece especial. Tal vez sean sus ojos. Son tan intensos todo el tiempo.

Después de un tiempo, dejo que mi mirada se desvié lentamente lejos de su rostro y giro la cabeza de nuevo hacia la bandeja llena de colores.

La comida siempre era lo mismo. Todos los días. Eso estaba bien. Era reconfortante. Sabía lo que iba a comer siempre, sabía que esperar. No había sorpresas. Me gustaba ese estilo. Quiero que vuelva. No quiero todos esos colores, son demasiado para mí.

Volteo la cabeza hacia el techo y cierro los ojos. Quiero ir a mi hogar. No quiero estar aquí. Comienzo a temblar, las lagriman llenan mis ojos y mis labios tiemblan sin parar. Mis puños se aprietan con fuerza de nuevo y es entonces cuando lo siento.

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, olvidando por completo lo demás, muevo lentamente el dedo pulgar derecho en el interior de mi puño. ¡Oh, Merlín! Sin duda alguna es eso. Siento las lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez son diferentes. Estas no son lágrimas de pánico, estas son lágrimas de alegría, de euforia total. ¡El papel! ¡Todavía lo tengo! Un pedazo de mi hogar. Muevo frenéticamente el pulgar una y otra vez para sentirlo.

De pronto, una cálida mano hace presión en la mía, lo cual me hace volver al presente. Doy un tirón violentamente, y aprieto más fuerte el puño mientras trato de quitar mi mano de la suya. ¡No! ¡No me lo quites! ¡Es mi hogar! ¡No lo toques! Él no lo hace. Él solo apoya su mano en la parte superior de mi puño cerrado y de repente siento una extraña calidez inundándome de nuevo. Comienzo a respirar de manera uniforme.

— Te traje comida. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Su voz es cálida y profunda.

No se cómo responder a eso. Tengo hambre, pero todo eso es demasiado para mí. Es tan abrumador. Le doy un vistazo nuevamente a la bandeja y fijo mi vista en algo que no había visto en bastante tiempo. Es de color café por dentro y blanco por fuera y esta sobre un plato redondo. Mi boca se llena de saliva a la vista de eso. Lo quiero. Sí. Lo miro y asiento.

Algo parecido al alivio se cruza por su mirada. Sonríe y pareciera que los bordes de sus labios estuviesen por llegar a sus oídos.

— Muy bien, entonces, —dice él, parece muy feliz— Te voy a ayudar a sentarte, ¿eso te parece bien?

Asiento con la cabeza y él desliza sus manos alrededor de mi espalda mientras apoya una almohada detrás. A continuación, toma la bandeja y la pone en mi regazo. Tomo la rebanada de pan y la oprimo tentativamente con un dedo. Mi dedo se hunde. Lo miro. Él luce confundido. Quito mi dedo y regreso el pan a su lugar.

— ¿Pan? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Pan? —Yo asiento de nuevo. Toma de la bandeja el plato y suavemente me entrega el trozo de pan. Café por fuera y blanco por dentro. Es agradable, reconfortante ver esos colores no agresivos. Es suave. Lo tomo con un poco más de entusiasmo y lo pongo todo en mi boca de una vez. Me ahogo. Es muy grande.

Lo saco y decido comer poco a poco. Él sonríe de nuevo. Dios, esto se siente tan bien. Saboreo el casi ya olvidado sabor del pan en mi boca y es como si un viejo recuerdo volviera a mí, aunque no sé por qué. Demasiado rápido mi boca esta vacía

Me entrega un vaso de agua. O al menos supongo que eso es el agua, ya que se ve muy diferente al líquido color café que tenía en la celda. Este es muy claro. Se ve sorprendentemente puro. Tomo el vaso y lo llevo a mis labios. Dios. Esta tan buena. ¡Tan fresca! Sin sabor a otra cosa, solo pura felicidad. Vacío el vaso de un solo trago. Él me lo quita y lo pone de nuevo en la bandeja.

— ¿Quieres más pan? —Mas. Pan. Si, definitivamente. Quiero más. Asiento con la cabeza de nuevo.

— Bien, ya vuelvo. No te muevas. Te traeré un poco más de pan, —dicho eso se va, llevándose con él la bandeja. Tomo una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos. Comienzo a contar. Me detengo en el doscientos cincuenta y nueve cuando él regresa. Abro los ojos de nuevo.

Pan. Mucho pan. En un envoltorio transparente.

— ¡Aquí tienes! —Me dice, hay una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí si él se queda conmigo y me trae pan. Y el agua clara.

Tal vez.

 

**V**

Me golpea como un rayo. Siento una increíble molestia en el vientre bajo. Necesito orinar. YA.

No puedo levantarme. Ahora no. Es demasiado pronto. Aunque ciertamente no puedo orinar aquí tampoco.

Pongo presión sobre mi entrepierna, tratando de suprimir el dolor. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, cierro los ojos y empiezo a contar. No funciona, estoy distraído. El pánico comienza a fluir por mi cuerpo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Echo un vistazo a la puerta que está cerca de la cama, esta entreabierta. Levanto la cabeza un poco, tratando de mirar un poco más hacia la abertura. ¡Ahí hay un inodoro! Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo, todavía tengo que llegar hasta allá. Parece muy lejos. La incomoda sensación se vuelve más insistente. Comienzo a mover mis piernas, una tras otra, tratando de sentarme en el borde de la cama, deseando que mi cuerpo se comporte. No es así. No va a escuchar mis suplicas.

Pongo un poco de esfuerzo extra en esto y me las arreglo para al fin sentarme en el borde de la cama. Mi cuerpo esta rígido y mis músculos duelen un poco. No me importa.

Cuento hasta cuarenta y siete y trato de poner un pie en el suelo. De un jalón regreso mi pie donde estaba ante la sensación del suelo. Es demasiado blando y me hace extrañar los baches ásperos de mi suelo frio. Sin embargo no tengo otra opción. Lo intento de nuevo y me doy mi tiempo para adaptarme al tacto diferente. Muevo los dedos de mi pie un poco para percibir el cambio. Finalmente decido que no es tan malo. Cuento hasta cuarenta y siete de nuevo antes de poner el otro pie en el suelo y darle el tiempo para adaptarse a las nuevas sensaciones.

Todavía no estoy ahí. Todavía tengo que ponerme de pie. Aprieto la mano con firmeza al colchón y trato de ponerme de pie. Mi cabeza se siente mareada al instante y tengo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo para estabilizarme. Funciona. Tomo una respiración profunda, cuento hasta veinte dos y abro de nuevo los ojos. Puedo hacerlo. No tengo otra opción, el dolor agudo en la parte baja de m vientre es un recordatorio constante de que tengo que actuar con rapidez.

Vacilante, doy el primer paso. No pasa nada malo, así que doy el siguiente con el pie derecho. Trato de centrarme solo en los movimientos y olvidar el dolor. Mi mano izquierda está de vuelta en mi entrepierna, tratando de hacer a mi cuerpo esperar un poco más. Fijo mis pies y hago que se muevan. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo de nuevo. Llego a la puerta y me detengo.

Respiro profundo, cierro los ojos de nuevo y abro la puerta lentamente con la mano izquierda. Cuando está totalmente abierta, entrecierro los ojos para descubrir poco a poco lo que hay más allá de la puerta. A la izquierda hay un lavabo con espejo en la parte superior, en la pared del fondo hay una bañera (¡Una bañera!), y justo a mi lado, frente al lavabo está el inodoro. ¡Gracias a dios!

Estoy tan feliz que casi hago pipi en el suelo. Evito que suceda poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en ello y cruzo las piernas Cuento de nuevo hasta que la sensación pasa.

Ahora es cuando me muevo con mucho cuidado, no soy tan concienzudo como debería ser, la necesidad de liberación es demasiado fuerte para eso. Le doy la espalda al lavado y me paro frente al inodoro. Apoyo la mano que tengo hecha puño en la pared, mi papel sigue ahí a salvo, y al fin tomo mi pene fuera de mis pantalones con la otra mano. Suspiro, finalmente lo dejo salir y la tensión se va de mi cuerpo inmediatamente.

 

**VI**

No. Niego de nuevo con la cabeza.

No. Le miro de manera peligrosa.

No. No me vas a obligar.

No. Yo no iré a ningún lado.

He tenido progresos en los últimos días. Ahora puedo salir de mi cama sin temblar demasiado y camino alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, no me alejo demasiado. De hecho, nunca dejo mi cama. Las únicas veces en las que me aventuro fuera de ella son cuando necesito el baño. Aparte de eso, sigo en la cama.

Tengo una nueva rutina. Me encantan las rutinas. Me hacen sentir bien. Me mantienen cuerdo. Camino alrededor de la cama y cuento en mi cabeza, desde el lado izquierdo hasta el derecho de ella, camino sin dejar de tocar las sabanas. A veces me siento un poco más valiente y lo hago al revés. Pero se siente mal y no es cómodo para mí, así que lo hago de nuevo. Puedo hacerlo durante horas. Es bueno para mis piernas hacer un poco de ejercicio. Y me encanta la forma en que mis blandas sabanas se sienten bajo mis dedos mientras camino alrededor de la cama.

Le he encontrado un nuevo escondite a mi pedazo de papel. Cuando estoy acostado en la cama, simplemente tengo deslizar los dedos entre el colchón y ahí está. Lo toco constantemente, tengo que comprobar que está ahí y eso me reconforta. Duermo todas las noches con la sensación de ese papel bajo mis dedos, me alivia.

También he mejorado con la comida. Aun como mucho pan, sin embargo, ahora él le pone otras cosas encima. La primera vez que lo hizo me tomo por sorpresa y arroje todo fuera de mi cama. Pacientemente me dio otra porción y esta vez la observe muy de cerca. Había una fina capa de mantequilla, se sentía muy grasosa bajo mis dedos. No era una muy buena sensación, sin embargo saque la lengua y lamí un poco. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Sabia un poco salada, pero muy buena. Lamí la mayor parte para luego comerme lo demás.

Después de ese día, comienza a añadirle más cosas al pan, hasta que un día ya era capaz de comerme algo lo suficientemente grande para poder comerlo de un solo bocado, sin embargo su sabor era increíble. Había diferentes colores y eso estaba bien pues no eran demasiado brillantes. Había pan, mantequilla, una pequeña rebanada de jamón y luego otra rebanada de pan. Tengo que admitir que eso era mucho más sabroso de lo que pensaba así que me lo comí todo. El parecía estar feliz y a mí me gusta cuando es feliz. Me hace sentir calidez en todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, él no es feliz en este momento. Yo tampoco lo estoy. Él quiere que me meta a la bañera y yo no quiero hacerlo. Tengo los dedos fuertemente apretados en el marco de la puerta que da al baño, ya que me está empujando hacia adentro. Yo resisto y pongo todo mi peso en su contra.

Mis músculos están temblando y el sudor corre por mi espalda. No quiero entrar ahí. No, no y no. No ahora, es demasiado pronto. Niego con la cabeza como un loco y el suspira profundamente para después dejarme ir.

— Bien, —murmura y pronto el pánico me invade, ahora por algo totalmente diferente.

Está molesto. Yo no quiero que se moleste conmigo. Me gusta cuando me sonríe.

Salgo corriendo hacia mi cama, cuando estoy ahí me enrosco con todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a mecerme adelante y atrás, mis brazos rodean mis rodillas.

— ¡Hey, está bien! —dice acercándose cada vez más.

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a contar. Eso me relaja un poco. Después de un tiempo (setenta y tres) siento una suave presión sobre mi brazo. Es su mano, cálida y reconfortante.

— Lo siento, —dice. Abro los ojos y levanto una ceja— No debí haberte forzado a eso.

Se siente mal. Lo sé. No quiero que se sienta así. Quiero su sonrisa de nuevo así que inclino mi cabeza y dejo que mi mejilla descanse en la mano que puso sobre mi brazo. Se siente bien. Se sobresalta un poco al tacto, pero funciona. Miro hacia arriba y su sonrisa está de vuelta. Me encanta. Cierro los ojos de nuevo.

 

**VII**

Todavía estoy usando la misma ropa que usaba en la celda. Es una especie de pijama, un poco áspera pero no es incomoda. Es de color café, el color que me llego a gustar tanto allá. Pero lo más importante es el olor que lleva guardando ese pijama, es el olor de ese lugar. Necesito de ese olor. Necesito regresar allá.

Él ha tratado de hacer que me las quite varias veces y yo no quiero. Así que me aferro desesperadamente.

Lo necesito para recordar ese lugar. Para recordar mi hogar. Porque puedo darme cuenta que los días están pasando y yo comienzo a olvidar. Me estoy olvidando de los patrones irregulares del techo. O de la forma en la que el suelo se sentía bajo mis pies. Y eso se siente mal. No quiero olvidar, ese pijama es todo lo que tengo.

Me estoy volviendo loco. A veces paso horas tratando de recordar pequeñas cosas de aquel lugar. Cada vez que viene a mi mente algo de información, la repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que no pueda olvidarla nunca. Pero es difícil. Mi cabeza se siente atascada de información.

Sorprendentemente no huelo mal. Probablemente se debe a todo lo que él hace cada mañana. Es algún tipo de ritual, casi como una danza. Tiene ese palo en su mano y lo hace girar en el aire al mismo tiempo que murmura palabras que no entiendo. Sé que eso es lo que me ayuda a sentirme limpio. Desde que me he negado a tomar un baño, supongo que no hay otras opciones disponibles por el momento.

Estoy contento. Aun no me siento como en casa, pero no es tan malo al final del día. Estoy prosperando en la rutina que estoy creando. La digo una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Además, también esta él.

Su sonrisa. ¡Dios, esa sonrisa! No puedo cansarme de él, me hace sentir tanta calidez en mi interior cada vez que sonríe. Así que trato de hacerla aparecer en su rostro tanto como me es posible. Me obligo a comer cada una de las cosas extrañas que trae para mí. Algunas son jugosas, otras muy dulces y no siempre es fácil. Muy a menudo me duele el estómago, todavía no está listo para tanta variedad. Suele suceder cuando trae ese puré amarillento y desabrida sopa café. A veces mi estómago duele tanto que me da temor no llegar al baño. Me quedo ahí, doblado por la mitad y con los brazos firmes alrededor de mis costados, sintiéndome mareado. Al final, me las arreglo para llegar al inodoro y derrumbarme en el asiento, esperando la próxima vez.

Me estoy acostumbrando al baño. Ya no entro allí solo para hacer mis necesidades, ahora también uso el lavabo.

Igual que como lo hacía allá.

Al principio fue un poco inquietante, porque tenía la necesidad de contar hasta que aparecía el agua y no había ese ruido raquítico en las tuberías. Eso me molestaba. Mucho. Sin embargo ya me acostumbre a esta novedad y me gusta la sensación de la pureza del agua en la cara. La mantengo fría, sé que podría utilizar el agua caliente si quisiera, pero no puedo. Sería demasiado extraño, muy poco familiar, así que me quedo con el agua fría.

También tengo una toalla, es pequeña y de color blanco. No la use en un primer momento, ya que estaba colgada de lado izquierdo del lavabo. Un día me sentí un poco más valiente que antes y decidí tomarla con la mano derecha y usarla al fin. Después de aquello, la deje todo el tiempo bien doblada en el lado derecho del lavabo

Sin embargo, nunca me miro en el espejo. No estoy seguro de si me gustara mirar mi reflejo. Lo evito a toda costa. Es curioso que ni siquiera recuerdo cual es mi apariencia.

A veces trato de concentrarme y recordar la imagen de como era antes. Pero todo se ve borroso.

Oh, bueno.

 

**VIII**

Me visita más a menudo. Me gusta y parece que a él le gusta también. Por lo general cuando escucho sus pasos desde la escalera y mi cuerpo se estremece de anticipación. Cuento hasta cuatro y veo la puerta abrirse. Estoy sentado en mi cama, con las rodillas en el pecho, tengo los pies descalzos y mis brazos alrededor de las piernas.

Cuando entra a la habitación noto que su mirada está solo en mí y siempre hay como medio segundo de preocupación asomándose en su rostro, aunque pronto es reemplazado por esa enorme sonrisa. Él está feliz de verme. Su sonrisa siempre me hace sentir raro, como si de repente algo en mi cuerpo comenzara a derretirse y lo cubriera todo. Es cálido, acogedor y muy cómodo. Si se siente como mi hogar. Casi.

Toma la silla que está en la esquina y la coloca a un lado de mi cama. Después se sienta y comienza a hablar. El habla de un montón de cosas, sobre todo de mí. De nosotros. Nosotros nos conocíamos en el pasado, me dice. En otra vida. Cuando yo era otra persona. Cuando era Malfoy y él era Potter. Ese es su nombre, Harry. Harry Potter. Y el mío aparentemente es Malfoy. Aunque solo soy Malfoy en las historias; en cualquier otro momento me llama Draco. Me gusta el sonido de las dos silabas en su boca. Dra-co. Es suave, suena a promesa.

Me dice tantas cosas. Me cuenta la historia de cómo solíamos tratarnos. No hay mucha claridad en su voz lo que me dice que no siempre fue tranquilo y feliz. Lo escucho con atención, mi mejilla izquierda está apoyada en mis rodillas mientras mis dedos dibujan patrones invisibles en las sabanas. Me cuenta de otras personas también. Esta Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y Theo. Amigos. Mis amigos. No tengo ningún recuerdo de alguno de ellos, sin embargo es bueno saber que alguna vez tuve amigos.

También me habla de cosas más oscuras. Como que hace algún tiempo, había un tipo horrible que mato a muchas personas inocentes. Y él lo mato. Harry mato al tipo horrible. Fue difícil, muchas personas murieron, pero él lo mato. Y yo ayude. Me siento bien al saber que ayude. Algo dentro de mí se tranquiliza al saber que ayude.

Harry dice que hice algunas malas elecciones, pero eso se debe a que fui mal guiado cuando era joven y que por eso fue que termine ahí. Eso lo pone triste, yo no quiero que este triste. Quiero su sonrisa. Necesito su sonrisa. No sé por qué me cuenta todo eso si lo hace sentir triste y enojado.

 

**IX**

— ¿Listo?

Afirmo con la cabeza. Finalmente, después de semanas de rechazarlo, he tenido suficiente y decidí que ya es hora de tomar un baño. Me hace sentir mucho mejor, más fuerte, con toda esa buena comida que ahora como todos los días.

No obstante, aún no estoy listo para dejar mi habitación, tengo demasiado miedo de lo que pueda haber más allá, sin embargo ya ando por el baño con más confianza, como si fuese algo normal. Todavía tengo que acariciar mi papel bajo el colchón cada noche, para comprobar que sigue ahí, pero aparte de eso, todo lo que pertenece a mi vida anterior se está desvaneciendo y sé que esta habitación color verde, junto con su cuarto de baño adyacente son definitivamente mi nuevo mundo.

Hoy voy a dar otro gran paso. Lo sé y Harry lo sabe también. Los dos estamos enfocados en tener éxito. Se siente una ligera tensión en el aire y estoy contendiendo la respiración. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? Trato de no pensar en lo que vendrá y permanezco concentrado en el presente.

Primero tengo que desvestirme. Es más difícil de lo que esperaba. Esta es la ropa que he usado durante meses, fueron años y es difícil para mi separarme de ella. Estoy de pie junto a la cama, con los brazos firmemente unidos en contra de mi frágil cuerpo. Sé que tengo que hacerlo, sé que esto es importante, pero parece que mi cerebro no puede ser capaz de ordenarle a mi cuerpo que lo haga.

— Está bien, Draco. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a contar. Cuando he llegado a trescientos diez los vuelvo a abrir.

— ¿Listo? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Bien, ahora puedes quitarte la ropa.

Tomo el dobladillo de mi camisa y lentamente la jalo hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto mi pálida piel. Alzo los brazos y pronto mi visión está bloqueada por la tela que cubre mi cabeza, mis manos se atascan en la ropa…

— Sigue, lo estás haciendo muy bien, —dice y dejo salir el aire que estaba aguantando gracias al sonido de su voz. Finalmente me las arreglo para quitarme al fin la parte de arriba de mi ropa. Aquí estoy, desnudo hasta la cintura.

El deja escapar un leve gemido, da un paso atrás y por un segundo temo haberlo asustado. Que mi cuerpo esta tan feo que el solo desea irse de aquí y esconderse.

— Eres tan… Dios, eres… eres hermoso, —murmura mientras sus ojos recorren mi pecho— Delgado, Merlín… muy delgado, pero increíblemente hermoso.

Procedo a eliminar el resto de mi ropa, meto los dedos entre el elástico de los pantalones y lentamente los deslizo hacia abajo. No puedo sacármelo así que él se agacha para ayudarme, primero levanta mi pie derecho, luego el izquierdo, de modo que pueda sacarlos con facilidad.

Me quito la ropa interior y pronto estoy completamente desnudo.

Toma mi mano suavemente para guiarme al baño. Comprueba la temperatura del agua y se estremece. Murmura algo, mientras sostiene un palo con su mano y de pronto el agua se mueve un momento.

Ya se un poco más de lo que él hace con ese palo. Es una varita, eso dice él. Me ha hablado de la magia y de que somos magos. Es gracioso. No tenía idea, así que me explica que tal vez los años encerrado pudieron haber causado que mi magia desapareciera, sin embargo dice que podremos resolverlo en algún momento. Me muestra algunos trucos básicos, la manera para levantar objetos pequeños y moverlos en el aire, o como abrir y cerrar las cortinas desde lejos. Debo admitir que parece bastante práctico y la idea de hacer ese tipo de cosas me atrae.

Pero justo ahora tengo que concentrarme en la bañera y en el agua caliente que hay dentro. Puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que esforzarme un poco. Conseguí superar tantos obstáculos en las últimas semanas, estoy seguro que también tendré éxito el día de hoy.

Toma mi brazo para ayudarme a estabilizarme mientras meto mi pierna derecha al agua, cuando mis dedos entran en contacto me apresuro a sacarlo de ahí, pierdo el equilibrio y casi nos hago caer a ambos al suelo. Él se las arregla para estabilizarme otra vez y después de muchas palabras de consuelo vuelvo a respirar profundo, cuento hasta quince y lo intento otra vez.

Esta vez voy más preparado y no me detengo cuando los dedos de mi pie tocan el agua. Los muevo un poco dejando que se adapten hasta que sumerjo todo el pie. Se hunde hasta que finalmente llega al fondo, me agarro fuerte y dejo caer mi peso en Harry para ser capaz de meter el otro pie. Pronto ya estoy de pie en la bañera.

— ¡Muy bien, Draco!, —dice, su expresión de orgullo me llena de alegría— Ahora lentamente dobla las rodillas y trata de sentarte. Ten mucho cuidado, la temperatura del agua te puede sorprender un poco, pero tú puedes, —gracias a sus palabras de aliento me las arreglo para arrodillarme completamente en la bañera.

Lo que siento está más allá de las palabras. Es simplemente brillante. La suave caricia del agua sobre mi piel es increíble, me relaja. Es como si estuviera conociendo un nuevo mundo. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en las sensaciones, aprieto los bordes de la bañera y poco a poco puedo sentir a mis dedos relajarse. Cuento en mi cabeza.

— Aquí está la esponja, —dice, me muestra una cosa blanda de color café— puedes utilizarla para lavarte tú mismo.

La tomo y dejo escapar un largo suspiro ante el tato de la esponja y el delicado aroma del jabón. Toco delicadamente cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, disfrutando tanto del tacto de la esponja con mi piel.

Está bien, se siente muy bien. Se siente tan bien que mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera inesperada. Harry se da cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo y su cara se torna de repente de color rojo oscuro, también le está pasando a su cuello. Tose un poco, como queriéndose aclarar la garganta y desvía la mirada.

Doy otra mirada entre mis piernas. Definitivamente estoy excitado. Es una sensación muy extraña, tal vez la más rara de todas las que he tenido. Es algo que absolutamente no he sentido en años. Dentro de la cerda nunca ocurrió. Nunca. ¿Antes de eso? Bueno, casi no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado, así que no lo sé.

Sigo en la bañera limpiando mi cuerpo un rato, hasta que Harry me dice que es tiempo de salir. Me habría quedado un poco más, pero está bien. Me ha gustado bastante. Fue mi primer baño en años y espero que no sea el último. Espero ser capaz de tomar más de esto en el futuro.

 

**X**

¡NO!

¡No, no, no, no, no, NO!

Hace calor, es demasiado caliente aquí. Está ardiendo se siente cada vez más cerca. Rápido. Vete de aquí. A cualquier lugar, escapa. ¡No! ¡No vayas para allá! ¡NO!

¡Oh no, Goyle! ¡Crabbe! ¡Se está acercando! ¡Rápido, vámonos de aquí!

¡No quiero morir, Crabbe! ¡NO!

Por favor, no me dejes morir.

Harry.

¡HARRY!

¡Ven, Harry! ¡Sálvame, Harry!

¡Por favor, ven!

¡HARRY! ¡SÁLVAME!

 

**XI**

Abro los ojos, no reconozco el blanco techo y ni en donde estoy, mi ojo derecho tiene dificultades para enfocar y siento algo blando bajo mi mejilla.

Poco a poco trato de levantar la cabeza, pero golpea contra algo haciendo un ruido extraño. Duele.

Estoy atrapado. Siento el pánico lentamente elevarse dentro de mí. Ahora el entorno parece familiar, sin embargo se ve tan diferente. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Hay un sonido familiar. Pasos. Cuento hasta cuatro y la puerta se abre. Es Harry. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Harry! Cierro los ojos.

— ¿Draco? —Suena preocupado— ¡Oh, mi dios! ¿DRACO? —abro los ojos y lo veo correr al baño. Puedo ver los pies moverse en el suelo, parece divertido. Se me escapa la risa.

— ¿Draco? —Me pregunta de nuevo, moviéndose hacia mi muy lentamente— ¿Draco, donde estás?

Sus pies desaparecen por un segundo y son reemplazados por sus manos y su rostro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí! —Sonríe y parece aliviado— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmura, pero no se mueve. Se acuesta de modo que queda frente a mí. Se siente bien estar así. A salvo.

Extiende su mano y me mira fijamente por un rato. Entonces extiendo la mía y nuestros dedos se tocan. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el calor de su mano fluya a través de mis extremidades.

Él está aquí.

Vino.

Harry vino.

Harry vino a rescatarme.

 

_continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

**HARRY**

 

**I**

**Diciembre del 2002.**

Ha tenido una pesadilla.

No me sorprende, de hecho esperaba que sucediera antes. Tal vez es buena señal, después de todo, parece que está comenzando a reconectarse con su vida anterior.

Sin embargo, me preocupa mucho cuando no lo encuentro en su cama. Temo que se haya hecho daño o que haya tratado de huir. Al final, es solo que está escondido bajo la cama como un niño asustado.

 

**II**

— ¡No!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Me despierto al instante y salto de la cama sin pensarlo directo a su habitación.

Me necesita.

Abro la puerta y murmuro un _Lumos_. Él se retuerce en su cama, tiene los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

— ¡Harry!

Es la primera vez que lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre desde que llego aquí; Y es la segunda vez que pronuncia una palabra en voz alta. Siento un escalofrió al detectar su desesperación. Estoy junto a su cama en el instante, acaricio su cabello y trato de despertarlo suavemente.

— Draco, todo está bien. Estoy aquí, ahora estas a salvo.

Abre los ojos y su mirada cae sobre mí.

— Harry…

— Si, soy yo, —le digo, sonriendo— Soy yo, estas bien.

— Harry, —su cara se relaja al igual que su cuerpo mientras se suelta de la cama. Conjuro rápidamente un recipiente con agua y una toalla para limpiarle el sudor. Él pone su mano en mi cara, como si al tocarme estuviera comprobando que soy real. Sus dedos delinean cada espacio de mi cara, dejando líneas invisibles en mi piel, me hace sentir la piel de gallina.

— ¿Harry?

— Draco, estoy aquí contigo.

Cierra los ojos y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

— Harry… —murmura de nuevo, instantáneamente se queda dormido.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

 

**III**

— ¿Cómo está?

Pienso con cuidado lo que le voy a responder. Hermione Granger no es alguien que se deje engañar fácilmente.

— Está progresando. Me las arregle para darle un baño el otro día y no se volvió loco, dijo mi nombre ayer por la noche, así que sí, creo que está mejorando.

Como de costumbre, la aguda mirada de Hermione me dice que ella no compra mis débiles intentos de tranquilizarla sobre el verdadero estado mental de Draco. Bebe un sorbo de té, se instala cómodamente en mi sofá y casi puedo ver a los engranes de su cerebro trabajando mientras tanto.

— ¿Ahora está durmiendo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Duerme mucho, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, yo también lo hago.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es algo bueno?

Opto por no responder a eso. — Después de todo lo que Draco ha pasado en los últimos años, no me sorprende que necesite dormir más de lo normal. Probablemente es una reacción a estar recluido…

— Harry, —dice ella y conozco demasiado bien la expresión en su cara.

— Escucha, solo estuvo tres años dentro de aislamiento en ese jodido lugar horrible y… no se absolutamente nada, Hermione, ¿De acuerdo? Solo… —levanto la mano como si me sirviera para explicarme, pero la dejo caer de nuevo en el reposabrazos— Todo lo que sé es que lo mantuvieron ahí más tiempo del que debió haber sido.

— ¿Le has preguntado a Ron al respecto?

— ¿Respecto a Azkaban?

— Respecto a lo que le ocurrió exactamente ahí adentro.

— No, —Digo mientras juego con un hilo suelto en el reposabrazos, de repente me parece muy interesante.

— Él no es el enemigo, lo sabes.

Inmediatamente elevo la mirada— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo es, lo sé.

— No porque tu hayas dejado el departamento de Aurores y él no lo hiciera… eso no quiere decir que no puedas… que él sea alguien diferente.

— Ha cambiado, sin embargo. Digo, para bien, se ha vuelto más…

 — ¿Seguro? —sonríe antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Sonrío también. — Si y me alegro por él, por ambos en realidad. Me alegro de que ambos hayan encontrado algo que realmente los apasiona.

— Si, es algo realmente agradable.

— Seguro que lo es. —sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y la pregunta tacita vuelve a quedar en el aire.

Ella pasa los dedos sobre el borde de su taza humeante— No te arrepientes, ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué? ¿De dejar a los Aurores?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Claro que no.  Eso no era para mí, ¿sabes? El exceso de papeleo, la falta de acción…

— ¿Demasiadas reglas que seguir? —Sonríe.

Me muerdo la lengua— Eso también.

— Aunque, Ron lo consiguió… —ella se ríe.

— Es cierto, —le devuelvo la sonrisa y bebo un poco más de té. Me gusta la sensación del líquido caliente corriendo por mi garganta.

— Entonces, ¿Alguna noticia de McGonagall?

— No desde la última vez, —Apenas había entregado mi carta de renuncia a Kingsley cuando McGonagall me estaba ofreciendo el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts.

— Ella dijo que es una oferta abierta y que eso te debe permitir…

— Lo sé. Solo que… no soy un profesor, Hermione. Tú lo sabes.

— ¡Lo eres! Lo hiciste muy bien con el ED.

— Eso era solo una organización de niños que formamos porque no teníamos otra opción. Además, estábamos en guerra. Estoy seguro de que McGonagall puede encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo para hacerlo.

— Por supuesto que puede, —Dice Hermione en voz baja. — Pero por alguna razón, eres lo que ella quiere.

— Bien, de todos modos no… eso no está en mis planes inmediatos. —Entonces me doy cuenta que nada en estos días es parte de mis planes. Nada se siente lo suficientemente interesante, nada parece valer la pena. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido decírselo a Hermione.

— De todas maneras, deberías tenerlo en cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo hare, —digo ansioso de dejar atrás el tema.

— Ahora, con respecto a Draco. Sé que no quieres que lo vea…

— No quise decir eso. No es eso, solo que… —Aprieto demasiado fuerte el hilo suelto del reposabrazos y se rompe entre mis dedos. Lo dejo caer al suelo— No está lo suficientemente bien en estos momentos, quiero decir, ya se asusta por todo y no quiero desestabilizarlo por cualquier cosa que no pueda soportar. Al menos no en este momento. Ya es lo suficientemente complicado.

— Por supuesto que lo es. Y es por eso que creo…

Ruedo los ojos.

— ¡Harry!

— Ya lo sé, debería de buscar ayuda.

— Si. Definitivamente deberías.

 — ¡Pero yo solo lo estoy cuidando muy bien! ¡Está progresando!

— Lo estas. Se del gran trabajo que estás haciendo con él, es muy afortunado de que hayas aparecido, de que lo sacaras de ese horrible lugar. Sin embargo, no es tu trabajo, ¿sabes? No puedes simplemente hacerlo solo. Harry, tú mismo lo has dicho, su situación es complicada y ni siquiera me dejas, o a cualquier otra persona, tan solo verlo un momento.

Abro la boca para responder, pero ella levanta la mano para impedir que me entrometa.

— Sé que no quieres trasladarlo a San Mungo.

— Exacto. No me fio de ellos y no creo que lo vayan a cuidar como se debe, además de que no quiero que empeore más de lo que ya está.

— Correcto. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si le pido a un sanador que venga aquí a verlo?

— ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

— Si, aquí. Al menos podrías traer a alguien para que lo examine. ¿Una revisión básica, tal vez? Para asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Arrugo la frente— Pero por qué…

— Porque yo no sé cuáles son los efectos secundarios que el encarcelamiento le hace a la gente, sin duda existen algunas cosas que no sabemos de esto y debemos estar preparados.

Ella tiene razón. No me gusta cuando ella tiene razón.

— Es Azkaban, Harry.

— ¿Y? —Continúo jugando con el hilo que aún sigue unido al reposabrazos. Esta mucho más corto ahora.

— Bueno, honestamente no tengo idea de cómo sean las cosas ahora en Azkaban, ya que la guerra término. Aunque no me sorprendería… es decir, sé que los dementores se han ido, pero que tal si… —Ella niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— No es nada, es solo que…

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

Ella me mira fijamente— Nada. Nunca te has preguntado, ¿cómo lo hacen?

Mis dedos se congelan y la miro directamente. — ¿Hacer qué?

— ¿Cómo se las arreglan para hacer que los prisioneros, no sé, hacerlos tan obedientes ahora que no tienen dementores para ayudar?

— Bueno, supongo que funciona igual que una prisión muggle normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, los magos y brujas encarcelados ahí no tienen varita de todos modos así que… —pierdo la idea de lo que estoy diciendo.

— Los magos no necesitan de una varita para hacer magia.

Me siento en una de las sillas— Lo sé.

Ella sonríe— Por supuesto que lo sabes.

— Entonces esto quiere decir que…

— No quiere decir nada, Harry. Honestamente, no tengo idea.

— ¿Y Ron? ¿El podría saber algo?

— Tal vez. Debes preguntarle.

— Si, lo hare. —Dios, claro que lo hare. ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?

Hermione se inclina hacia adelante para depositar su taza vacía sobre la mesa frente a ella. Se pone de pie, llega hasta donde estoy y toma mi mano sobre la suya antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

— Realmente creo que deberías buscar ayuda, Harry. —Ella niega con la cabeza para impedirme intervenir— Como he dicho, no eres sanador profesional, no poder ayudar a las personas que han pasado lo que él, necesita ser tratado por un profesional.

Sigo jugando con el hijo rojo del reposabrazos, lo presiono unas cuantas veces más— Lo voy a pensar.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Si, —suspiro.

Ella suelta mi mano y se pone de pie— Bien. Me parece perfecto, —ella toma su abrigo y se lo pone— Ven aquí, —ella me extiende los brazos.

La abrazo fuerte y su espeso cabello me hace cosquillas en la cara mientras cierro los ojos. Es bueno saber que a pesar de todo, Ron y Hermione siguen a mi lado, incluso después de todos estos años, incluso después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Ella termina el abrazo y toma mi cara entre sus manos— Te conozco, Harry James Potter y se lo que estas tratando de hacer, no voy a decir que me agrada la idea. Sin embargo, confió en ti, asi que… solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien. —sonrió y pronto ella se ha ido.

 

**IV**

— ¡Harry!

— ¡HARRY!

Estoy a su lado en un instante. No sé si mis ganas de dormir se han adaptado al ciclo interrumpido de Draco, tal vez como una madre con su hijo pequeño, pero ahora soy capaz de salir de la inconsciencia cada vez más rápido.

Otra pesadilla. La tercera al hilo. Igual que la noche anterior, limpio su cara sudorosa con la franela húmeda, y miro como lentamente vuelve a la realidad.

— ¿Qué paso, Draco? ¿Qué paso en tu sueño? —Le pregunto, aun sabiendo que no me va a responder. Sin embargo trato.

Me toca la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez es más como una caricia, como un gesto de consuelo, una necesidad de tranquilidad. Yo cierro los ojos.

— Harry…

Amo el sonido de mi nombre en su boca. Es tan puro y sincero, cuando lo pronuncia se que solo soy Harry a sus ojos, no Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter el héroe o cualquier otra mierda de ese tipo.  Su cálido aliento se cierne sobre mi cara y es extrañamente calmante. Abro los ojos y su mirada esta intensamente en mí. La profundidad de su mirada me hace temblar.

Quito de su frente parte de su sedoso cabello y en un impulso, coloco un beso sobre ella. Su piel es suave bajo mis labios y persisto en el beso un poco más de lo necesario. Cuando me hago hacia atrás, la expresión de Draco está completamente relajada y algo sucede que reconforta mi interior.

Su sonrisa. Su hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

 

**V**

— Muy bien Draco, ¿estás listo?

Él está de pie junto a mí, a los pies de la cama y me mira fijamente durante un rato antes de desviar la mirada hacia la puerta. Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, que tengo que tomar las cosas con calma, pero recuerdo lo que paso con él en el baño y creo que definitivamente valdra la pena.

Tomo su mano y lo escucho jadear al tacto. Me aprieta la mano en respuesta.

— Bien. Ahora solo tienes que seguirme. Voy a llevarte a la puerta, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? —Aguanto la respiración y espero su respuesta.

Su gesto es vacilante, pero ahí está. Está bien.

Doy el primer paso muy lentamente, pero él no se mueve. Sus ojos están firmemente plantados en la puerta.

— ¿Draco? Está bien, puedes hacerlo. —sonrío para animarle, pero toda su atención se centra en la puerta abierta que conduce al pasillo y la escalera.

Trato de dar otro pequeño paso y lo siento tensarse de nuevo. Su brazo se resiste y no se mueve en absoluto. Es como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. Él sabe a dónde quiero llevarlo, sabe que quiero que salga finalmente de la habitación; ya se lo había dicho, no tenía razón alguna para ocultárselo, pero tal vez esto fue demasiado pronto para él. Los efímeros cinco pasos que conducen hacia la puerta son demasiado grandes para él en este momento.

Suspiro y me mira, por un momento sus ojos están muy abiertos. Lo siento temblar.

— Draco, está bien. No tienes que hacerlo.

Toma respiraciones cortas, sin embargo tiembla con más fuerza.

— ¿Draco? —le suelto la mano y me muevo delante de el— Está bien, no… no tenemos que hacer nada en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Me esfuerzo por mantener la voz uniforme y calmada.

Una gota de sudor corre lentamente por su frente, yo pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, con la esperanza de que al fin me mire— Esta bien, Draco. No haremos nada, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, te lo prometo, todo va a estar bien. Mira, voy a llevarte a la cama, ¿eso está bien?

Murmuro un casi inaudible “ _Relaxare”_ e inmediatamente hay un cambio en su cuerpo y disminuye el temblor en su cuerpo. Tomo su mano otra vez y lo muevo para mostrarle que lo estoy llevando en dirección a la cama y no a la puerta. Vacila, pero finalmente siento que se mueve a mi lado, siguiéndome hasta la cama.

Hago que se siente e invoco la franela que ahora está siempre junto a la cama con un cuenco de agua limpia. Mantengo mi mano sobre la suya en todo momento. Es importante no romper el contacto físico. Presiono suavemente la franela en su frente y parece calmarlo un poco. Cierra los ojos y sé que ya hemos pasado lo peor.

— Ya está bien, —le susurro.

Trato de convencerlo para que se acueste, presionando suavemente mi mano sobre su hombro; El me deja hacerlo, mientras se recuesta. Ahora está cansado y relativamente quieto. Su respiración se ha calmado, aunque su pecho aún se mueve rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo.

Trato de soltar su mano pero no me lo permite. Lo intento de nuevo, para estar seguro, y vuelve a suceder lo mismo.

Sus ojos grises me miran y hay tantos sentimientos en ellos que hacen a mi corazón contraerse un poco. Jala de mi mano otra vez, esta vez dejándome más cerca de él.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Pregunto para estar seguro— ¿En la cama?

El asiente.

— Está bien, —me arrodillo en el colchón, sin romper el contacto visual, asegurándome de que está totalmente de acuerdo con esto, que esto que voy a hacer es lo que realmente quiere que haga. Entonces me acuesto a su lado, me acomodo en su cama y mantengo aun mis manos unidas a las suyas. Su respiración se tranquiliza y él se queda dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Me quedo asi por un rato, escuchando su suave respiración y observando su rostro tranquilo mientras duerme.

 

**VI**

Ron me está esperando en la cocina mientras bajo las escaleras al día siguiente. Es martes de nuevo, por supuesto.

Abro un par de cervezas de mantequilla y hago un par de sándwiches con lo que encuentro en el refrigerador. Me gustan momentos como este donde puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. Sé que está muy ocupado, pero siempre se las arregla para hacer tiempo para almorzar conmigo los martes. Es nuestra rutina. Hablamos un poco sobre su trabajo, de cómo ayer tuvo que revisar una casa de seguridad de un mortifago. Me describe los complicados hechizos que estaban escondidos en la casa, destinados para matar a quien estuviera tan loco como para registrar la casa y de cómo se deshizo de ellos; Todo me lo cuenta tan animado entre bocado y bocado de su sándwich de atún.

No lo envidio ni por un segundo. No me arrepiento de haber dejado a los Aurores después de la guerra y no me arrepiento ahora. Sé que es lo que se esperaba de mí, sé que hay gente decepcionada por todas las cosas que no hice, que mis decisiones desequilibraron a algunas personas en el momento, pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo.

Cuando Ron termina de hablarme de su trabajo, un cómodo silencio se instala entre nosotros mientras tomamos nuestras cervezas de mantequilla. El deja escapar un resoplido cuando termina y se limpia los restos de cerveza de la boca con la manga.

— ¿Cómo está? —Pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el techo.

— Él está bien.

Le da un enorme bocado a su sándwich. Siempre me he temido que podría ahogarse con su comida.

— Trate de hacerlo salir de su habitación ayer, —Rasgo una larga tira de papel de la botella, para después jugar con ella entre mis dedos y luego tirarla encima de la mesa, donde aterriza junto al plato de Ron— No funciono.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Se asustó. Le dio un ataque de pánico. Tuve que hechizarlo para que se relajara.

— Caray.

— Si, —Tomo un sorbo de mi cerveza de mantequilla antes de ponerla de nuevo sobre la mesa donde aterriza con un golpe seco.

Ron me mira fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto.

— Nunca me dices nada. De lo mal que esta. Cada vez… cada vez que te lo pregunto, solo dices cualquier cosa y cambias el tema.

— No sabía que te importaba.

—Sus mejillas se sonrojan— Vamos, compañero. Tu bien sabes que yo…

— Si, lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos dices nada? A mí y a Hermione. Ha estado contigo cuanto tiempo, ¿seis semanas?

— Nueve.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Nueve semanas ya?

— Si, —parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Draco irrumpió de nuevo en mi vida.

— Bueno, él ha estado contigo por tanto tiempo y yo ni siquiera he podido decirle a Ginny exactamente cuál es el problema de Malfoy. 

— ¿Ginny está aquí?

— Si, llego a casa el fin de semana. Dice hola, por cierto, —Toma un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y otro trozo gigante de su sándwich.

— ¿Las cosas van bien con ella? —No puedo evitar preguntar— ¿Está bien?

— Oh, si —Dice Ron, con la boca llena una vez más— Ella esta genial. Tiene un nuevo novio. El típico alto y todo. Es cazador. Su nombre es Chester. Americano.

— Que bien, —Digo, mojando mis labios con la cerveza de mantequilla y dejando que el frio líquido limpie los restos de comida de mi boca— Estoy feliz por ella, se lo merece.

— Si, lo hace.

Realmente estoy feliz por Ginny. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, realmente se merece ser feliz. Ella se merece a Chester. A menudo pienso en ella y en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. ¿Cuán diferentes pudieron haber sido nuestras vidas? Dramáticamente diferentes si lo pienso. Ahora sé que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí siempre le va a llorar a la familia que nunca tendré con ella.

— He estado pensando, —digo, alejando a Ginny de mi mente.

— Oh, mierda. No, por favor, —Dice Ron, rodando los ojos.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene relación con el hurón?

Me encojo de hombros y él rueda los ojos de nuevo— ¿Por qué siquiera estoy preguntando?

Abro la boca para hablar, pero Ron levanta la mano antes de permitirlo— La respuesta es no.

— ¿Eh?

Ron juega con el papel arrugado que le había aventado antes y me lo regresa de un golpe.

— Todavía no lo tengo. Te dije que seguía complicado conseguirlo. Los archivos de los mortifagos pertenecen a los inefables. Es posible para Aurores regulares como yo el obtenerlos, pero va a ser un infierno de tiempo en el procedimiento.

— ¡Aun asi, te lo pedí hace años!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿De verdad piensas que solo voy a entrar al departamento de misterios y hacer lo que ellos me lo entreguen?

— Pues, ¿sí?

— Voy a tenerlo en mis manos, —dice de nuevo— Créeme.

— Te creo. Es solo que… —Paso las manos por mi cabello, haciéndolo un lio. Es ya una costumbre. Puedo sentir de inmediato como algunas hebras caen por todos lados en mi cabeza.

— Dios, debiste verlo ayer. Fue tan… —Tomo otro sorbo de mi cerveza de mantequilla mientras las imágenes de Draco entrando en pánico regresan a mi mente. Niego con la cabeza— Solo quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto. Quiero saber por qué Draco Malfoy, que había sido condenado a un año en Azkaban, término en aislamiento… Eso no es algo normal, Ron. ¡Jodido aislamiento! Y no por uno, sino tres años; Probablemente seguiría pudriéndose ahí si yo no me hubiera enterado, si no hubiera ido por él, —Mi puño duele un poco al desquitarme golpeando la mesa con él.

— Por supuesto, compañero.

— También me gustaría saber lo que paso mientras estaba ahí. Si recibió algún tratamiento de cualquier tipo, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —Las palabras de Hermione no me han dejado en paz desde aquel día.

— Si, lo sé. Te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para darte todas esas respuestas.

— Está bien, —Ron me mira fijamente por un tiempo largo— ¿Qué?

— ¿Realmente lo dejaron tan mal? Quiero decir, trato de imaginar lo que pasa con él en mi cabeza, con lo poco que nos dices, pero nunca se… es decir, ¿Qué está mal con el precisamente?

Respiro profundo. Esto es fácil. Ron tiene razón. En realidad nunca he querido decirles que tan mal esta Draco y es realmente porque tenía miedo, todavía lo tengo, de que si se enteraban trataran de hacer que lo enviara a San Mungo o a cualquier otro lugar. Aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Draco está aquí y Ron es mi mejor amigo.

— Él no… no te reconocería. Es solo una sombra de lo que fue. No habla, las únicas palabras que ha pronunciado desde que llego aquí son “No” y “Harry”. Solo sale de su cama para ir al baño.

Se estremece un poco ante mis palabras, pero no dice nada.

— Tuve que esperar cinco días enteros para que realmente no le asustara el tomar un baño y aproximadamente la misma cantidad de días para que comiera algo. ¡Ron, era un jodido sándwich!

Ya no puedo detenerme. Es como si se hubiese roto una presa y cada cosa que he mantenido oculta las últimas semanas de pronto saliera de mí.

— Tiene pesadillas cada noche, pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo, —Mi voz cae un poco— Yo sé que para ti solo es Malfoy, pero nadie, lo digo enserio, absolutamente nadie se merece lo que le hicieron. Está roto y no veo posibilidades de que se recupere. El solo… —Mi voz se muere en mi garganta sin poder evitarlo— No podrá ser nunca el mismo. Asi que sí, me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que le paso y quien es el responsable de ello.

Ron parpadea un par de veces mientras contengo la respiración. Un perro ladra a lo lejos y algunas personas pasan afuera de la casa, su voz suena algo y claro antes de ahogarse al final.

— ¿Le diste un baño a Malfoy?

Se me escapa la risa mientras niego con la cabeza— Eres increíble.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa— No puedo evitarlo, compañero, —Toma un segundo sándwich y le da otra de sus gigantescas mordidas— Supongo que no podía hacerlo el mismo, —dice con la boca llena— Lo salvaste.

— No, —las palabras salen de mi sin pensarlo—Quiero decir, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo ahí pudriéndose? —Ron se encoge de hombros y me mira fijamente— No podía hacerlo.

— No, supongo que no. Quiero decir, no después de ya haberle salvado el culo del fuego y eso.

— Si.

Ron tiene razón, por supuesto. Tengo un impresionante historial de rescate de la muerte a Draco Malfoy o de prisión si pienso en los recientes acontecimientos. Es curioso como si me detengo a pensar en ello por un momento, pareciera que mucho de lo que he hecho en mi vida ha tenido que ver con Draco. Como si de alguna manera, a pesar de todo, nuestros destinos estuvieran entrelazados. Nadie nunca me ha tenido como Draco lo ha hecho, como todavía lo hace. Siempre hay algo en él, en nosotros, que nos distingue de todos los demás.

— Entonces, hay… —Dice Ron, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos— ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? —Hace un gesto hacia el techo.

Puedo sentir como me ruborizo ante sus palabras— ¡No! Dios, no. Por supuesto que no.

Ron frunce el ceño— ¿De verdad?

— No, no de esa manera. No sería correcto, a lo que me refiero es que él no es… no es el mismo en este momento, ¿sabes?

Me mira fijamente, entrecerrando levemente los ojos mientras su mirada deambula por mis facciones— Sí, claro.

Juega con su botella vacía, deslizándola adelante y atrás con sus manos— Pero si el, quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si él se recupera algún día? Entonces tú, quiero decir… Ustedes entonces-

— ¿Sería un problema para ti? —Le espeto sin rodeos.

— Bueno, él es Malfoy, —Ron se encoge de hombros— Aunque, supongo que si el, bueno, si no es el idiota que solía ser entonces está bien.

— No puedo evitar sonreír a su respuesta— Voy a recordar lo que acabas de decir, gracias.

— Entonces, ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

— Sí, creo que lo hago.

— ¿Y nada de lo que diga te va hacer cambiar de opinión?

Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas— No, no lo creo.

— Ya me lo temía, —Suspira antes de tomar otro sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

El rueda los ojos de nuevo— Sí, sí, lo que sea.

 

**VII**

Ahora mis noches son definitivamente interrumpidas por sus pesadillas, estoy tan agotado que considero seriamente el darle un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños para poder dormir más de una hora al día. Es entonces cuando recuerdo que no tengo ni una sola gota en casa. Hermione tiro el ultimo lote al fregadero hace meses, después de darme una conferencia sobre por qué tomar tanta poción no era bueno para mi salud.

Asi que después de una semana de ir y venir de mi habitación a la suya, en una noche especialmente difícil en la que Draco ha gritado a todo pulmón –gracias a Dios por los hechizos silenciadores- decido hacer algo que probablemente no haría de no ser porque no he dormido lo suficiente.

Acaricio su cabello— Shhh, todo está bien, Draco. Vas a estar bien.

Pero no hay nada que hacer esta noche, sus ojos todavía están lleno de terror y de repente me siento totalmente impotente.

— Mierda.

Sin pensarlo más, me meto entre las sabanas con él y lo tomo con cuidado entre mis brazos. Se tensa un poco al principio, pero después se acurruca en el hueco de mi brazo y siento como comienza a relajarse mientras acaricio su cabeza. Su cálido aliento roza mi cuello, haciéndome temblar.

Su cuerpo es caliente contra el mío. Es tan raro para mí el estar acostado en la cama con alguien. Siento mi piel quemarse a su contacto. No me ha pasado en meses y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que extraño el estar físicamente cerca de otra persona.

Suspira. Es un profundo y largo suspiro, pronto su respiración vuelve a la normalidad mientras yo sigo acariciando su cabello, su increíble-suave-hermoso cabello hasta que yo también me quedo dormido junto a él. Es en ese preciso momento, cuando no estoy completamente dormido, pero tampoco completamente despierto, que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí y, aunque suene loco, que ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

 

**VIII**

Después de eso, solo voy a mi habitación para vestirme. Trato de no pensar en lo que realmente significa dormir todas las noches en la cama de Draco; Acurrucarme muy cerca de él, ni voy a insistir en el hecho de que no he dormido tan bien en meses, probablemente en años. O en el hecho de que las pesadillas de Draco han disminuido considerablemente desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos. No estoy seguro de decirle a Hermione algo de esto, mientras ella está sentada en el sofá bebiendo su te. No estoy seguro de que lo entendería.

— Creo que he encontrado al sanador perfecto para Draco, —Dice ella de la nada.

— ¿Eh?

— Si, ella… creo que será genial para él.

La miro, preguntándome como es que pasamos del “Voy a pensar en ello” al “He encontrado al sanador perfecto” en cuestión de días.

— ¿Le dijiste con quien estaría tratando?

— Por supuesto que lo hice.

Algo en la forma en que se apresura a responder me hace sospechar.

— ¿A cuántos sanadores viste antes de encontrarla?

Ella suspira— A siete. 

— Siete… —Me inclino hacia atrás en el sillón— Déjame adivinar: estaban muy dispuestos a ayudarte hasta que les dijiste a quien tendrían que cuidar, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

— Harry…

— Solo respóndeme, Hermione. Por favor.

— Bien, ellos… —Hace una pausa— Si, todos se echaron para atrás después de decirles que el paciente era Draco Malfoy.

— Estupendo.

Lo sabía, No es como si fuese algo nuevo para mí. A pesar de todo, a pesar de todos los discursos sobre igualdad, sobre empezar de nuevo y limar asperezas, el resto de la jodida gente sigue alimentándose con resentimiento aun después de la guerra, la realidad sigue siendo muy diferente. No estoy culpando a Kingsley, honestamente no lo hago. Es su trabajo como ministro mantener a su pueblo en paz. Sin embargo, ¿no se supone que los sanadores tienen que dar su mejor esfuerzo con todos los pacientes que lo necesitan sin importar quién sea?

— ¿Harry?

— Dime.

— Harry, bien sabias esto.

— Lo sé, Hermione, —le corté— Solo dime quien es la sanadora, por favor.

— Ella es muy buena, —dice sonriendo— Va a ser perfecta para él. La he visto trabajar con sus pacientes y es realmente increíble. La podrás ver por ti mismo pronto, le dije que viniera a verte mañana.

— ¿Hiciste qué? ¡Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo aun con todo esto!

— ¿Quieres que cancele la cita? —Me pregunta inocentemente.

— No. No es eso, está bien. Me reuniré con ella mañana.

— Bien.  Solo habla con ella, si crees que no será buena para Draco, entonces voy a traerte a otra persona, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. Y… gracias, por todo.

— De nada, Harry.

 

**IX**

Hermione tenía razón.

Anna es perfecta para nosotros. Tan pronto como la mire, inmediatamente me agrado.

Ella tiene alrededor de treinta años, es bonita sin serlo demasiado. Viste casual, con jeans y botas, además de un simple suéter blanco. Un largo collar con un par de plumas metálicas y un cráneo negro le dan un toque interesante al conjunto que viste.

Lo que llama mi atención y hace toda la diferencia es la enorme sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro al llegar por mi chimenea. Es el tipo de sonrisa que te hace creer por un instante que eres la persona más importante en el mundo.

— Estoy muy feliz de conocerlo, Sr, Potter, —dice ella en voz baja, le extiendo la mano y me sorprende escuchar un diferente acento en su voz. Es muy discreto pero ahí está. Español, tal vez.

— Llámame Harry, por favor, —sonrió y la invito a sentarse en el sofá— Hice un poco de té, aunque también puedo hacer café si lo prefieres.

— Excelente. Té está bien, gracias.

Ella se acomoda, se quita la bufanda y cruza las piernas. Observa el lugar –mi sala de estar- mientras yo voy a buscar las tazas. No puedo evitar preguntarme cuando fue la última vez que tuve a alguien, además de Ron y Hermione, sentado en mi sofá. Realmente no puedo recordarlo. Lo único que sé es que no fue este año y probablemente tampoco el anterior.

Vuelvo con dos tazas de humeante té, le entrego una antes de sentarme frente a ella en mi sillón.

— Muchas gracias por acceder a venir hoy, —le digo.

— Es un placer, Harry. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hizo, —sonrío, un poco preocupado, ya que no sé lo que mi mejor amiga pudo haberle dicho de mí a Anna— Asi que… —digo, deseando cambiar de tema— ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de la… situación?

Anna se acomoda un mechón de cabello— Hermione me dijo que necesitabas de un sanador para cuidar de un amigo.

_Amigo._

— Sin embargo, ella no especifico quien es él.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Inclina ligeramente la cabeza, su mirada cambia, se torna seria y creo que me está estudiando— Sé que estuvo preso en Azkaban.

— Es correcto. Estuvo tres años ahí dentro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado contigo?

— Draco llego aquí hace un par de meses.

— ¿Qué le paso al sanador que trabajo con él antes?

Mi dedo está en el borde de la taza; miro a Anna antes de responder— No lo hubo. Eres la primera.

Ella frunce el ceño— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que has cuidado de él tu solo?

— Sí.

— Wow, eso debe haber sido…

— Lo fue.

Ella sonríe y su rostro se ilumina una vez más— Háblame de él.

— Tu no… ¿No sabes nada de él?

— No. Veras, he vivido aquí desde hace un año.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— Portugal.

— Debió haber sido un gran cambio, —sonrío.

— Lo fue. Pero me gusta vivir aquí. Es muy encantador.

— Si, no es tan malo, —me llevo la taza a los labios— Entonces, ¿No has escuchado hablar de Draco o de su familia?

— No realmente.

— Bien, —tomo una respiración profunda— Draco y yo tenemos historia. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos once en la escuela y, digamos que no fuimos amigos en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario.

— ¿Eh?

— Si, nos odiábamos. Solíamos pelear todo el tiempo. Fue una verdadera molestia los seis años que compartimos la escuela y supongo que yo también lo fui para él. Entonces… —tomo otro sorbo de mi te, mientras reúno tiempo para unir mis ideas y elegir con cuidado lo que voy a decir— Entonces vino la guerra. Draco… él y yo no estábamos del mismo lado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, animándome a continuar.

— Su padre era un Mortifago muy cercano a Voldemort.

Un destello de sorpresa se cruza en su cara, sin embargo no dice nada. En su lugar solo bebe de su taza.

Aquí viene. El momento de la verdad.

— Draco tenía solo dieciséis años cuando Voldemort decidió convertir su casa en su cuartel general. Él… —lo que sigue lo definiría todo. Anna podría irse y negarse a cuidar de Draco después de esto— tomo la marca tenebrosa.

— Te refieres a que…

— Él era un mortifago.

Ella entrecierra los ojos un poco y parece estar pensando seriamente en lo que le he dicho. De alguna manera…

— No te ves muy sorprendida.

Ella sonríe— No, no lo estoy en realidad. Es decir, ya lo sospechaba cuando me di cuenta de las reacciones de los otros sanadores cuando les dije que me habían pedido cuidar de él.

— ¿Es un problema para ti? —Siento mis manos húmedas contra la taza caliente— ¿Te importaría tener que atender a alguien como él?

Ella sonríe de nuevo y todo su rostro se ilumina— No me importa. No estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie por sus acciones del pasado. Soy sanadora. Mi trabajo es cuidar de las personas que han sido heridas gravemente y ayudar en su recuperación. Es resto es relevante si es que puede o no ayudar a mi paciente. De lo contrario, no me importa. No estoy aquí para juzgarlo; No soy un Auror, gracias a dios y tampoco soy el ministro de magia; Solo soy sanadora. Asi que no, Harry. No me importa el pasado de Draco. Estoy más interesada en su presente y en su futuro.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras— Gracias, Anna. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí, —le digo y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Entonces dime, ¿Para qué me necesitas con exactitud? —Anna deja tu taza vacía sobre la mesa de café, se acomoda en el sofá y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Le cuento a Anna todo lo que necesita saber sobre Draco y nuestra vida diaria. No escondo nada. Hablo de su TOC*, del hecho de que no habla, las pesadillas y su magia. Le cuento todo y ella no me interrumpe, solo asiente con la cabeza mientras me escucha.

Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Quiero decir, le cuento retazos de lo que le pasa a Draco a Ron y a Hermione; De alguna manera también me abrí con Ron en otro día, pero nunca entro demasiado en detalles. Tengo miedo de lo que me puedan decir, de que crean que no debería cuidarlo como lo hago, asi que termino no diciendo mucho. Con Anna es diferente. Es la primera vez que me siento libre para hablar de él. Contarlo todo es liberador.

— No puedo creer que lo hicieras todo tu solo, —murmura, me pregunto si me está hablando a mi o a ella misma.

— Bueno, sí, —Me encojo de hombros.

— Es algo muy valiente de tu parte.

Bueno, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que ella cree. Pero no tiene por qué saberlo en este momento. 

— Me habías dicho que estuvo tres años en Azkaban, ¿Cierto? —Dice Anna.

Asiento con la cabeza— En aislamiento.

— ¿Aislamiento? —Su mirada sorprendida envía un repentino escalofrió a mi espina dorsal.

— Si, —le digo, mis dedos aprietan mi taza— No estaba en una celda normal como los otros, inmediatamente fue puesto en el régimen de aislamiento. Estaba solo en su celda veintitrés horas al día.

Sus ojos se abren— ¿Realmente paso tres años en aislamiento?

— Si, —mi voz es apenas un susurro en este momento mientras veo como su cara va palideciendo.

Sin embargo, recupera pronto la compostura— No es de extrañar que este traumatizado.

— Exacto, —Le doy un último sorbo a mí ahora tibio té y dejo la taza vacía en la mesa antes de levantarme— Correcto, ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Ella se levanta también— Por supuesto. Muéstrame el camino.

 

**X**

Entro a la habitación y Draco ya está sentado en su cama mirando hacia la puerta. Me gusta como parece saber siempre cuando voy a llegar.

— Hey, ¿Cómo estás? —Le digo, sentándome junto a él en la cama.

Me mira y sonríe.

— Escucha, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que alguien iba a venir a visitarnos esta mañana?

Acaricia mi cara y extiende las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi frente, trazando líneas en las cejas, luego en la nariz y las mejillas.

Tomo su mano de mi cara, manteniéndola sobre la mía.

— Draco, Anna está aquí y le gustaría mucho conocerte. ¿Está bien si la invito a pasar?

Se muerde los labios y aprieta su agarre en mi mano antes de dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Le sonrío, colocando un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja— Muy bien, entonces voy a ir a buscarla.

Él niega con la cabeza. Bien.

— ¿Anna? —La llamo desde la cama. Afortunadamente no había cerrado por completo la puerta.

— ¿Si?

— Creo que Draco está listo para conocerte.

— Oh, muy bien. Voy a entrar.

Empuja con mucho cuidado la puerta y entra poco a poco. Una vez dentro, se queda junto a la puerta.

— Buenos días, Draco, soy yo Anna.

Draco envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se pega junto a mí. Se ha vuelto demasiado cariñoso conmigo desde que comenzamos a dormir juntos por las noches. No puedo decir que no me gusta; Estoy tan acostumbrado a su tacto que no pienso en lo que se puedan imaginar otras personas. Sin embargo, nadie viene para acá, asi que supongo que no importa.

— ¿Draco? —El me mira— Anna se va a sentar en la silla junto a la cama, ¿Te parece bien?

El aprieta su agarre en mí, no obstante asiente con la cabeza.

Anna camina lentamente la distancia entre la puerta y la silla, entonces se sienta y Draco no la mira.

— Draco, soy una sanadora y Harry me ha pedido que cuide de ti.

Gira la cabeza para mirarme, buscando mi rostro para confirmárselo.

— Si. Anna está aquí para ayudarte.

Él asiente con la cabeza y yo lo acerco a mí.

Anna le explica por qué está aquí y como quiere ayudarlo, en un primer momento Draco se niega a reconocer su presencia. Se aferra a mí y su cuerpo esta tenso; Esta en guardia. Debe ser difícil para el mirar a alguien nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Anna conoce su trabajo y se comporta de manera increíble con él.

Poco a poco se las arregla para ganarse su atención. Le toma tiempo, pero al final Draco se relaja en su compañía e incluso le devuelve la sonrisa un par de veces. Creo que ha sucumbido a su encanto, igual que yo.

— Bien, si está bien contigo Draco, me gustaría realizarte algunas pruebas. ¿Estas familiarizado con las varitas?

Frunce el ceño y voltea a mirarme.

— Lo está, —Digo— Uso la mía a su alrededor.

— Perfecto.

Hace que Draco se acueste en la cama mientras realiza una gran variedad de hechizos de los que nunca había oído, mientras tanto que siento en la silla sin aun sin soltar la mano de Draco en ningún momento.

Anna permanece en silencio mientras recorre su varita arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Draco y él parece muy interesado en lo que le están haciendo. Voltea a mirarme de vez en cuando y le sonrío, sin embargo él no me sonríe y solo regresa su atención a lo que hace ella.

Se sienta cuando ha terminado y toma su mano. Él no la suelta.

— Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, muchas gracias. Fuiste muy servicial.

Me mira y luego a ella. Su boca se contrae en una extraña sonrisa.

 

**XI**

— Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció? —Le pregunto a Anna mientras le preparo a Draco su sándwich favorito –Jamón, lechuga y tomate.

Ella toma asiento en la mesa— Él… no voy a mentirte, Harry. Esto va a tomar tiempo.

— Oh, —Trato de ocultar mi decepción mientras coloco la última rebanada de lechuga en la parte de arriba del sándwich, antes de tenerlo listo y en un plato.

— Harry, —Ella cruza los brazos sobre el pecho— Lo que Draco ha pasado no se va a desvanecer con un movimiento de varita y un par sesiones conmigo, por desgracia no. Nos va a tomar meses para que comience a comportarse de la manera que esperamos.

No puedo evitar notar que ha omitido la palabra “Normalmente”.

Ella me sonríe, es una amplia y cálida sonrisa— Sin embargo, va a mejorar. Te lo puedo prometer.

Convoco una bandeja y Anna parpadea sorprendida al no haberse dado cuenta antes del objeto pasando frente a sus ojos. Tiendo a olvidar que no todos pueden hacer magia sin varita tan fácil como lo hago.

— ¿Hay alguna esperanza de que él pueda llevar una vida normal algún día?

— Defíneme normal, Harry.

Ruedo los ojos— Oh, vamos. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Va a ser capaz de vivir por su cuenta, tener un trabajo, una… —la palabra muere en mi garganta antes de que pueda decirla en voz alta.

— ¿Una relación?

— Si, —Siento un ligero rubor cubriendo mi cuello.

— La respuesta a todo eso es si, probablemente. Pero tendrás que ser paciente. Habrá momentos en lo que progresara bastante y también habrá regresiones igual de grandes. Todo lo que necesitas es ser paciente y no perder la esperanza. Es absolutamente normal. Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda con todo esto, Harry.

— Por supuesto, con cualquier cosa.

— Solo hay algo que quiero que entiendas si quieres que me encargue de Draco.

— Lo hago, Anna. En verdad quiero que cuides de el a partir de ahora, —No fue una decisión difícil.

— Muchas gracias, —Dice con una sonrisa— Me hará muy feliz trabajar con ambos.

— Antes dijiste que hay algo que tengo que entender para que tú puedas cuidar de Draco.

— Oh, sí. A partir de ahora me gustaría que solo actúes como el amigo de Draco y no como su sanador. Sé que has estado cuidado de él, has hecho un grandioso trabajo, pero ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarlo. Sigue haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, pero no abandones todo por él. Necesitas tener tu propia vida, es importante para ambos.

La miro con atención mientras sus palabras penetran en mi cerebro lentamente. Tener mi propia vida. Bueno, eso me puede tomar el mismo tiempo que la recuperación de Draco.

— Correcto, lo voy a tener en cuenta.

— Bien. Ahora, hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Pongo el plato con el sándwich terminado sobre la mesa— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato, de cómo Draco estuvo todo ese tiempo en aislamiento?

— Si.

— Veras, cuando Hermione se acercó a mí para solicitar mi ayuda, comencé a investigar los efectos psicológicos de la prisión. Aunque para ser honesta, no hay mucha información del tema en el mundo de los magos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. Veras, la salud mental no esta tan avanzada como en el mundo muggle, asi que tuve que investigar allá en su mayoría. No me fue tan complicado ya que estoy bastante familiarizada con ellos, —La palabra muggle solo pasa entre nosotros— La cosa es que en el mundo muggle, el aislamiento a veces es considerado como una forma de tortura psicológica. Después de un mes, prisioneros o rehenes ya comienzan a presentar problemas de pérdida de memoria, por ejemplo.

Palidezco ante sus palabras— ¿Un mes? Entonces tres años es…

— Algo inhumano.

Se siente como si algo pesado acabase de caerme en la boca del estómago— ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?

— Bueno, todo depende de la persona y de su historia, pero los principales problemas son una grave falta de concentración, la imposibilidad de enfocar tu atención en cualquier cosa, como leer, por ejemplo; La sensación de agotamiento constante que lleva a las personas a dormir mucho durante el día y la obsesión a cosas que para nosotros parecen muy triviales y sin importancia.

Todo se ajusta a la descripción de Draco que siento que me duele el corazón.

— También hay diferentes reacciones. Algunos presos se perderían completamente, llegando al extremo de dañarse físicamente, mientras que otros simplemente caerían en una profunda depresión, sin moverse en lo absoluto, como si estuvieran en una especie de estupor.

— El hecho de que no hable, —Le digo— ¿Sucede a menudo?

Se toma su tiempo para responder, me mira fijamente— Bueno, no específicamente por el aislamiento, pero si sucede cuando alguien ha estado en shock por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero, a pesar de que sus reacciones son bastante comunes, este tipo de problemas suelen disminuir drásticamente en los siguientes días. Es decir, el trauma no desaparece asi de rápido, se necesitan años para superarlo, aunque sorprendentemente no se necesita tanto tiempo para que los prisioneros vuelvan a su vida anterior.

— Lo cual no es el caso de Draco.

— Parece ser que no.

Me recuesto en la silla, mis miembros se sienten rígidos y pesados de repente.

— Si es que Draco solo sufrió el aislamiento, el TOC y las pesadillas tendrían que estar disminuyendo y también la dependencia a ti; Ya debería de estar mostrando a Draco que era antes. ¿Supongo que no es el mismo de antes?

— Esta demasiado lejos de serlo. Es como si fueran dos personas diferentes— Entrelazo mis manos para tratar de controlar el temblor en mis dedos.

— Es lo que me temía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, después de más de dos meses, debería verse mucho mejor de como se ve. Debería ser capaz de recordar quien era, por lo cual tuve que hacerle algunas pruebas adicionales.

Respiro profundo y me inclino hacia adelante, apoyo los codos sobre la mesa mientras mi cabeza se hunde entre mis manos y cierro los ojos un momento.

— ¿Y? —Finalmente pregunto.

— Creo que estado de Draco se debe a algo más que el aislamiento.

Es como si de repente mis peores temores hubiesen sido liberados en el aire, directo a golpearme en la cara, mientras las palabras de Hermione regresan a mi mente.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Harry, —Coloca su mano sobre la mía, tranquilizándome o tratando en vano de calmar la ira que hay en mi— Por favor ten en cuenta que no sé a ciencia cierta lo que le paso, ¿de acuerdo? Son solo suposiciones.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Creo que Draco ha sido maldecido. Creo que alguien uso en el algún tipo de hechizo para la memoria. No es un _Obliviate,_ no es algo tan malo como eso, ya lo comprobé. Pero si es algo lo suficientemente poderoso para despojarlo de los pedazos más importantes de su vida, los que lo hacían ser él. Sentí algo, cuando encontré las pruebas de lo que te digo. No puedo describirlo.

— Azkaban, —Niego con la cabeza— Lo hicieron ahí. Dios, ¿Cómo pudieron? —Corro una mano por mi cabello y me quito las gafas, las arrojo en la mesa frente a mí.

Siento algo vibrar en mis dedos, algo que no había sentido desde que encontré a Draco en Azkaban aquel día. Se eleva rápidamente dentro de mí y tengo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de frenarlo.

— Ya no importa mucho ahora, Harry.

Alzo una ceja— ¿Qué?

— No importa. Pues aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que trabajar de inmediato, cosas que no tiene que ver con un hechizo hipotético del que ni siquiera estamos seguros.

Ella tiene razón. Me pongo las gafas.

— Vamos a esperar y ver qué más podemos descubrir, ¿De acuerdo?

Hay algo en ella que me fascina. La manera en la que se las arregla para calmar a las personas a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo piensas trabajar con él?

— Bueno, una parte de su cerebro se ha cerrado por instinto, para que fuese capaz de sobrevivir, y es algo diferente a lo que un hechizo haría. Voy a utilizar diferente enfoques en un primer momento y a ver cuál funciona mejor en él. Voy a tener que estimular diferentes partes de su cerebro; La memoria, el lenguaje, las emociones y asi sucesivamente, para tratar de encontrar su forma regular de funcionamiento. Para lograr eso tengo que empujarlo al límite hasta provocarlo.

La miro y no puedo evitar el fascinarme por todas aquellas personas a las que se ha dedicado a ayudar.

— Eso suena muy interesante, no puedo esperar a ver como todo funciona bien. Hay otra cosa que quiero saber, ¿Qué paso con su magia? —Trato que mi voz no decaiga— ¿Se ha ido para siempre? Porque justo ahora, no parece recordar siquiera que es un mago.

— No creo que haya sido afectada. Pude sentirlo cuando lo examinaba. Está ahí. Por ahora su magia solo está enterrada en algún lugar de su cerebro, hay una posibilidad de que no recuerde donde está, pero estoy segura de que no es asi. No va a ser difícil que regrese a él.

Las palabras de Anna me calman un poco.

— Nunca había tenido un paciente que hubiese sufrido lo que Draco, asi que no sé exactamente cómo su magia va a reaccionar ante los estímulos. Voy a comenzar lento, para ver como evoluciona.

Hablamos un poco de los diferentes tipos de cuidado para Draco. Ella me dice que vendrá a verlo todos los días, al menos durante el primer mes.

— Ya debo irme, Harry.

— Bien, gracias por venir hasta acá y por aceptar cuidar de Draco, —Digo mientras avanzamos hasta la sala.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. No puedo esperar para comenzar a trabajar con ustedes, —Toma un puño de polvos Flu y entra en la chimenea.

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Te veo mañana.

Inmediatamente regreso a la cocina, tomo la bandeja y me dirijo a la habitación de Draco para llevarle su comida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOC* El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC) es un trastorno de ansiedad, caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas denominadas compulsiones, dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada.


End file.
